


Bruises and Bitemarks

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, Eggs, F/M, Oviposition, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: In which Grimm and I have a nice night of bondage and sex.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

I writhed as I felt Grimm's sharp claws slowly trail down my stomach. Breathing shaky, fists clenched in their bindings until my knuckles surely had turned white, my hips rocking to grind against something, anything… Grimm was having way too much fun experimenting with all these new kinks. I knew he had to be. A shudder rolled down my spine as his hot, sticky breath brushed against my ear.

"Look at you, trembling… You like being blinded this much? Unaware of all the things I could be doing, just a mere few feet away? What I am planning on doing? You're a mess, my love. Such a beautiful, wonderful sight…"

A whimper drew itself from my throat. I couldn't even reply with the fabric shoved into my mouth.

"Oh, what was that~? Does my Little Dreamer want something of me?" He slapped my ass hard enough to sting, the mark burning hot. A strangled moan rumbled through my throat as I arched my back. "Too bad she's a dirty, filthy little slut who almost let slip to the others our plans for the evening." His claws ran through my hair in silent warning before pulling my head back harshly by the lavender locks. His mandibles brushed against my throat teasingly, his long, thin tongue leaving a burning hot trail against my flesh. "Did she want the others to know so as to not disturb us? Or did she want them to walk in on us? I'm not sure which makes me more amused~. A respectable little human wanting to be bound and strung up, blinded and bare to the world in private or a dirty little whore who wants everyone to see her in all of her glory…"

A pause before a low, dark chuckle left Grimm. "You are soaking wet, my love. Dripping onto the ground… Does the thought arouse you that much? I could call some of the others in here… I know the Grimmsteeds would enjoy it. They love sweet, delicious things… I could even permit them a few moments to taste what is mine if you like." My breathing became more labored at the thought. "Mm, what a mess you're making… Shall I call them in? Have them watch as I ruin you?"

I shook my head, rocking my hips. I didn't want an audience. All I wanted, no, needed, was Grimm to absolutely destroy me. I had been riled up for hours before he finished that night's show. I had almost let slip what we had planned for the evening due to a concerned Brumm asking if I was alright after seeing me pacing a bit briskly. If Grimm hadn't shown up and covered my mouth, it would have spilled out of me. He had put the cloth in my mouth as punishment for my loose lips.

It only served to make me an even bigger, needier mess than I already was.

Grimm chuckled, squeezing my ass, digging in his claws enough to draw blood before slapping it. I cried out around my gag, thrusting my hips sharply. I wasn't normally one for being so rough, but… I must have been needier than I thought. He was gentle as he rubbed it soothingly. "Such an adorable little slut… What would the others think if they saw you like this?" His tongue ran along my neck before he pulled away entirely. I whimpered loudly in alarm.

"Hush, my love. It's alright. I'm right here." I heard him grab something before he returned to me, trailing whatever it was along my flesh. "I just wanted to grab something… You might recognize it. I found one in Hallownest a while back…" My breath hitched as something ice cold rubbed along my lower lips. "I knew you would enjoy using an item of worship for something much more… disrespectful~." Grimm started to push the idol inside of me, nice and slow, using my own wetness as a lubricant. Throwing my head back, I moaned as loud as I could in pleasure. His hand rubbed my stomach gently. "That's a good girl… take it all in…"

It grew wider and wider as it was pushed in before it slowly tapered back. Whines escaped me as my pussy tightened, trying to pull it in deeper inside of myself. It felt so good, almost too good…! Once it was fully seated, I whimpered, tightening around it out of need.

"That's my good girl… Mm, Wyrm, if only you could see your precious idol now. Buried inside the cunt of a human woman…" I cried out some as he slapped my swollen clit. "Now, my love, I am going to remove the gag in your mouth. Will you be a good girl?" I nodded eagerly. "*Good*. I plan on making good use of that pretty little mouth soon enough." I felt his claws reach up into my mouth before he ripped the fabric out, allowing me to moan louder than intended. His claws gripped my chin just before his mandibles met my lips. His taste was so intoxicating. Cinnamon, wine, and smoke… I loved it.

Grimm showed no mercy as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, filling it and toying with my own tongue. I wrestled for dominance, but I felt him push the idol in deeper into with his knee. My moans were swallowed by him, his tongue pinning mine and exploring every crevice it could reach. I was so drunk off of him that I almost forgot to breathe. When he pulled away after a moment, drool forming a bridge between us, I gasped for air, panting and whining softly. He cupped my cheek gently. "Such a good little girl," he cooed teasingly, breaking the bridge. The pad of his claw brushed against the soft skin. I subconsciously leaned into his touch. "I'm going to lower you a bit. I want you to keep that pretty little mouth nice and wide…"

My cheeks burned at the idea of what he was asking of me. I nodded shyly. I could feel the ropes slowly being loosened as I descended. No longer was I suspended by my wrists on the pole Grimm slept on. A gentle hand pushed me down onto my knees. He had placed a velvety pillow there just for me.

I loved it when he had everything planned out. Mouth open, I wished I could see what was about to go down my throat. His wet cock slowly slid between my lips, brushing against my tongue. I was all too eager, launching my head forward, taking him all the way down to the base. The sharp inhale of breath and low growl that followed made my body ripple with pleasure. Before he could say anything, I was bobbing my head, taking him down my throat over and over again. I hadn't always been able to do it, but a lot of practice helped in the long run. The slick that covered his thick, pink cock was an aphrodisiac, filling my senses with nothing but him and his entirety. His scent was much stronger here, much more potent and tart. I knew I was salivating all around him, the back of my throat already quickly getting raw from slamming his cock into it repeatedly. His claws dug through my hair harshly, yanking my head back. I whined pitifully.

"Did I give you permission to do that, you little slut?" Grimm growled lowly. His voice was wavering. He had almost blown his load down my throat. He was barely holding himself together, and I had been brash, bringing him to the edge too quickly. "Good… good sluts get cum down their throats. Naughty sluts get cum on their chest."

"N-no! P-please, M-Master… I-I want your cum down m-my… my throat!" I pleased, whimpering and wiggling my hips desperately. I much preferred to swallow every drop rather than wear it. "I-I promise to be a good girl!"

"But you've already proven that you can't be a good girl," hummed Grimm. He had regained some composure. "With your loose lips almost spilling out our plans and your… mm… eagerness to suck me…"

"P-please! I-I promise, I'll be good! I-I…!" I squeaked as load after load of searing hot cum hit my chest, Grimm groaning over me. I whined loudly, cheeks burning as he marked me with his cum. "Noooo…!"

Grimm chuckled before hissing. "Don't worry, little one. I promise I'll clean you…" Once the last stream of cum landed on my chest, I heard him shift down to my level. His mandibles were pressed to my lips again, his claws kneading at my cum covered breasts, squeezing them and digging in his claws. I moaned against him before shakily pulling away.

"Y-you better clean me up. The last time you came on me like this, you almost couldn't control yourself and damn near lost an egg," I huffed.

Grimm chuckled. "You will never let me live that down, will you?" His tongue was on my chest before I knew it, trailing long, wet trails along my flesh. Soft whimpers came from my throat, my whole body trembling. I gasped as his tongue wrapped a bit around my breast, his claws teasing at my nipples, pinching and rolling and pulling them. Rocking my hips, I could feel an orgasm starting to build up, the idol pressing deliciously against my gspot. "Mm… You're so beautiful like this… Riled up, desperate, a mess…" He teasingly nipped at my chest, drawing a moan from me. "I have been thinking about this night for days…"

"Mm…! H-how badly did you want… w-want this…?" I whimpered, panting softly.

"Enough so that I need to bury myself inside of you before I spill eggs everywhere," Grimm chuckled, kissing up my chest, his claws traveling down. He teasingly pushed the idol up into me before slowly, agonizingly pulling it out of my wet core. The newfound empty feeling made me whimper. I heard the idol hit the floor with a clatter and soft splat somewhere off to the side. I felt his cock press against my hole, rubbing me gently before sinking into me inch by inch. I shuddered.

"Fuck, I might spill over before I can actually enjoy you…" Grimm groaned. He kissed me deeply as he slowly rocked his hips, thrusting into me at a bit of an uneven pace. He was trying to be careful, to be deliberately slow so he didn't go over the edge too soon. I moaned against him.

"F-fill me up… I-I can handle a few rounds… even if I'm full of eggs…" I murmured against his mouth. Grimm groaned, starting to thrust faster.

"Do you… do you have any - any idea… any idea of what you do to me?" Grimm panted out, holding me tight against him. "You won't… won't be able - fuck - able to walk when… when I'm through with you…" He pulled my head back by my hair roughly, biting my neck. I moaned deeply as I felt blood rush to the area. He was lapping at me, sucking at the bloody flesh as his thrusts became much more erratic. "Th-there might be… mm, might be… two loads of eggs coming your way…!"

"T-two loads…? I-I can barely handle one oversized one!" I moaned, a teasing tone to my voice.

"Th-then I suppose… whatever ones can't fit, we'll have to… have to make a nest for…! N-not as good… as good as a womb, but… but it will do…!" Grimm spat scarlet flames from his mouth, narrowly avoiding my flesh, just barely brushing past my skin. I felt his knot swell, popping inside of me with a single sharp thrust. He kept rocking his hips, his chin resting on my shoulder as he was panting out flames. I mewled softly then squeaked as I felt the first egg start to push through. Fuck, the sensation was always foreign, no matter how many times we did this.

One by one, I felt the eggs push their way inside of me, filling me bit by bit. I lost count after ten or so. My stomach was painfully full from how many there were. I knew when Grimm pulled out there would be some spilling out.

Exhausted, Grimm reached up, pulling away my blindfold. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, I noticed that he had been trembling. He had pushed himself a bit further than he intended to, having worn himself out. His claws cut the rope binding my wrists before he held me close. I gently wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into his trembling frame. "You did so good…" I whispered. He shuddered.

"D-don't talk like that. Makes me feel little…" Grimm grumbled, burying his face closer into my shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't think I've ever seen you act little before… I might toy around with the idea next time…" I purred, gently stroking him between his horns. He huffed quietly before slowly beginning to purr.

"I'll just have to keep you subby next time so you can't," Grimm murmured. His rumbling purrs continued for a moment before he slowly fell silent. His grip loosened bit by bit until his arms fell lax, sticking straight out from where they landed over mine. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Get plenty of sleep, my love… I will take care of everything…"


End file.
